In general, earthmoving machines such as wheel loaders and the like are used for moving mass quantities of material. These earthmoving machines have work implements that can include a bucket. The bucket is controllably actuated by at least one hydraulic cylinder. The operator typically performs a sequence of distinct operations to capture, lift and dump material.
A typical work cycle can include an operator first positioning the bucket at a pile of material. The bucket is then lowered so that the work implement is near the ground surface. The operator then controls the bucket to raise the work implement through the pile to fill the bucket and lift the material. The operator then tilts or racks the bucket back to capture the material. The operator then moves the earthmoving machine to a desired target location, e.g., dump truck, and dumps the captured material from the bucket. The operator then moves the earthmoving machine back to the pile of material to start this work cycle all over again.
There are numerous problems related to this manual process. With a human operator, the earthmoving machine cannot be constantly productive in all environments and for prolonged work hours. The overloading of a bucket can damage the earthmoving machine or allow material to leave the bucket at undesired locations. On the other hand, the underloading of the bucket can be extremely inefficient and costly. An automated earthmoving machine can work in conditions that are dangerous, unsuitable, or undesirable for human beings. In addition, an automated earthmoving machine can provide more accurate loading that would lessen the problems created by human error as well as a lack of operator skill, experience, or training.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.